Kamen Rider Diend the Treasure Hunter 3rd Part 1
by justfansxxx
Summary: Sequel story of Kamen Rider Diend journey, consist into 2 part, what will Daiki Kaito find in this new world? This story didn't represent the actual storyline and may or may not happen


In the dark space, giant asteroid host a dark metal structure similar like parasite. The structure used to mine the asteroid for metal resource but abandoned when the asteroid cannot produce mine anymore. Centuries have passed and now it becomes safe haven for many questionable act and misconduct, that structure is Omega. Located in Omega Nebula in Sahrabarik System, Omega is dent of the evil or pleasure depends on your purpose of visit.

"That's what I quote from news on the way here" said a female human while quoting newscaster she heard. 'That sums much about omega dear, but they forgot one detail,' added Asari.'The ruler of Omega, An Asari named Aria T'Loak'. 'Aria T'Loak the infamous pirate queen of Omega, ruthless and cold leader of Omega, anybody who crosses her path will end up in gutter of dark space'. 'Speaking of Aria, I heard that Aria is recruiting members for her mercenaries' A female Quarian interrupt their conversation,'Wanna try to join?'. 'I dunno, seems dangerous if you asked me,' the female human doubted her quarrian friend. 'Why she began drafting people?' asked the Asari. 'Apparently, some group start gunning down Aria mercenaries. 'Well that explain a lot, still I don't think it's wise to join now' said the Asari. 'Let's just head to the club.' 'I second you there' said the human, 'Wait for me!' then those three headed to biggest night club in Omega Afterlife.

Loud music was heard in hallway leading to Afterlife entrance, all races dancing to techno rave song with no regards of what has happened outside, shady deal of red sands on the table, and people drinking suspicious drink bar to their heart content. 'Look over there girl, that is Aria T'Loak throne chair', the Asari point her feminine finger to high platform overlook the Afterlife dance floor. 'Well don't look too much dear, or her bodyguard will poke your eye out' the asari lower her finger down to bodyguard that guard the stair leading to Aria platform, the human girl is shuddering herself. 'Haha you're cute, I like you already!' the Asari laughing while dancing in the dance floor. 'Hey! You and I going together right?' protest the qunari girl. 'Calm down girl there is always room for one more!'

Meanwhile a young man sitting on the stool, he asks the bartender for a glass of milk. "Milk you said? This is not kids playground! GO HOME!' while making gesture with his hand. The young man keep sitting while scanning the area. The bartender who feel suspicious to the young man finally call his bodyguard friend. The bodyguard approach the young man when he hear screaming sound. The human girl who came with the asari and the qunari jerking furiously and mutated into green cocoon creature, followed by several other humans.

They begun attacking people inside the afterlife, the bodyguard who after the young man quickly aim his gun to the creature. Other bodyguard who in vicinity also started to gunned down the creature, while several other guide the guests out. The guests frantically going outside trying to reach safety. The bodyguards who stay inside, are quickly overwhelm with the creature hardened skin. 'What the Hell?! Even Krogan skin ain't that thick!' said the Turian bodyguard. 'Are you implying that us is weak huh?!' said Krogan bodyguard. 'Contact Aria! Quick!'. The young man watching casually, and suddenly one the creature turned attention to him. 'Really, can't just leave me in peace huh.' Said the young man. The creature started to ram him, at that exact moment the young man pulled strange gun from his jacket. He quickly inserts a card labeled diend into his gun, 'Henshin!' and as confirming card insertion the gun issued voice 'KAMEN RIDE'. Before the creature able to ram him, he use the bar table to jump gracefully on top of the creature.

The gun shoot barrage of laser in midair into creature and then return to the young man changing him into armored knight. 'DIEND,' the sound coming from the gun as he landed at middle of dance floor,' Let's begin the dance shall we?' The Creatures now changing their attention to Diend. Diend systematically attack the creature, one by one they destroyed into black carcass, but it keeps coming out of nowhere. 'Well time for some backup,' Diend pulled 2 card from his card holder, Card labelled Psyga, and Ixa, he then insert both card respectively followed by sound from his gun,'KAMEN RIDE PSYGA, KAMEN RIDE IXA.' Wave of laser coming from his gun and materialize into two armored knight.

'Return that life to God,' Ixa white armored Knight, with appearance like Crusader appears from the materialization. 'Come on!' another white armored Knight Psyga, but with appearance like cosmonaut also appear. Both of them quickly dispatch the swarm of the creatures, Psyga flying inside afterlife dome, shooting barrage of bullet from his waist booster that also become his jetpack. While the creature cornered by Psyga, Ixa using his sword give the creature no quarter. In just few minutes most of the Creatures destroyed, leaving only two of them.

'Who are they?' asked the Batarian bodyguard,' Are they Cerberus operatives?' said him. 'I doubt it, I mean Cerberus never care with people like us, so why bother,' said Turian bodyguard. All the bodyguard just stand dumbstruck, never they see event like this coming. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This is our chance to finish the remaining creature!' A female turian, who apparently leader of the bodyguard finally regain control of herself. All the bodyguard who hear her command, get into position and cornered remaining creature with their rifle. 'Finally, someone with backbone' Diend who stand near Ixa and Psyga now ready to finish off the creatures.

When things looks like under control both of the creature suddenly begun molting, Diend who saw this quickly take out card from his holder labelled Final AttackRide Diend. Inserting the card to his gun, Diend gun issued voice,'FINAL ATTACKRIDE D-D-DIEND,' followed by Dimension Shooting in form of cards ring from his gun, his two armored knight absorb into the card rings and attack the Creatures. He destroyed one of the creatures but the other manages to escape.

After thing has settle down, Diend take out the card from the gun and he revert back to young man he was once before. The female turian then approach the young man,' Thanks back there.' the turian then extend his hand,' I believe this is way your world express thanks.' 'I didn't came here to save you or anything.' He walk past the turian ignoring her handshake and head to carcass of the creature.' What the hell?! Show some…' the batarian protest but the female turian stop him from continuing his word she shakes her head to the batarian. ' This creature, it's not from your world,' he said it to the turian while checking the carcass remaining. 'You mean it's from other system? From the Omega 4 Relay?' asked the turian worried. The young man looks at the turian,' No, what I mean not from this world, it's come from different dimension.' 'From yours?' the turian added the question,' yes and no ' said the young man nonchalantly, 'I came from different dimension than this.' 'Captain you can't be serious trusting this joker stories, he maybe Cerberus operative for all we know.' The batarian point his gun to the young man. The turian thought to herself for a while and finally she asked the young man again, ' Who are you really?' The young man finally stand up,' My name is Daiki, Daiki Kaito, just passing by Kamen Rider.'

Outside of the Afterlife Club, a manhole has been opened, the worm who manage to escape and hiding inside the sewer. It body molting, the cast from the creature shattered and revealed sinister creature. 'So you hide here, not bad move for a Worm,' the creature look at the source of the voice, middle aged man, with brown cap and brown overcoat appear before him. 'But that's not enough, you must evolve more!' the man engulf the creature with wall of aura, and it change into an Asari. 'Now, do what you have to do, and destroy Diend!' another wall of aura appear and it absorb the man, and the Asari walk away, a strange aura came from the asari as she walk.

Back at the Afterlife, Daiki is sitting inside confine room, on the other side of the room the female turian captain is watching Daiki closely, the room is separated by one way mirror. Then somebody barge in the Turian room, it is none other than Aria T'Loak herself. 'Nyreen, explain this once again, why you still done nothing this fellow?' Aria asked furiously. The Turian Captain whose name is Nyreen explain,' I believe this is the answer we seek Aria, he can solve the murders of our men...' ' Hold it Nyreen, didn't that occurred to you that he maybe the one who control the monsters that killed our men and RANSACKING MY CLUB!' sound of bang from Aria hand land hard on the table. ' Somehow I didn't think so, for all intention and purpose he is not the one who control the Worms,' said Nyreen. 'Worm you said?' asked Aria confuse. 'That was the young man said, one of them manage to escape, and that young man believe he can do something about it.' Nyreen look into Daiki, and Aria turned her attention to the gun Daiki use. 'So he only have this on his possession?' Aria looked at Daiki gun, for all the years she oversee Omega, never she found gun that look like this. 'Yeah and the card too…' Nyreen gives Aria cards used by Daiki. 'Ixa, Psyga, Diend, Blaster, are you sure this is not kids toy?' asked Aria sarcastically. 'Don't look at me, asked him.' Nyreen point her finger too Daiki.

Daiki is spinning around with his chair, when Aria enters the room with Nyreen. 'So I heard from my captain here, you can solve our monster infestation problem.' Aria move her face close to Daiki observing him. 'That's right, you're only option,' Said Daiki smirking. 'I have a lot of army in my disposal, and just one creature stand in my way, why you think I can't handle it myself?' Aria tried to intimidate Daiki, but he is not faze at all. 'Because I know the secret of the creature that you don't know.' Daiki look Aria in her eyes. Aria look at Nyreen, Nyreen nod her head then Aria begun speaking, ' Fine then! What you want in return?' Aria sighing waiting response from Daiki. 'Let's see for now return my Diendriver and my cards.' Aria bit confuse hearing Diendriver but when she hear words cards she begun to understood. She signal Nyreen to come, Nyreen give the gun and all cards belong to Aria. 'So this gun is Diendriver,' Aria checking the 'gun' Daiki called Diendriver, Daiki tried to reach it but she step away bit from Daiki reach, 'You still haven't give your term yet, what YOU want exactly?' Aria give emphasize to her word, she didn't trust Daiki yet to give back his belongings. Daiki sighing and he walk further away from Aria then he finally speak,' I'm looking for treasure special to this world, if you can give me that I'll take it as my payment.' Aria look at Daiki half-jokingly,' You know where we are, a huge shelled out mining asteroid, there is nothing like treasure in here,' Aria almost laughing but she stop when she see Daiki eyes. ' Or you want money, a spaceship, threesome with Asari whores? Or humans? I can certainly provide it all if you want.' Now it Daiki turn to laugh, ' My treasure it's not something that can be scaled with monetary value.' He turned facing Aria and Nyreen and said, ' The Treasure can change this whole world if it want too.' Aria tears almost coming up from laughing, she didn't believe what she heard then she said, 'FINE! You'll get your treasure, hell you can take anything from my vault if you can clear this mess.' Aria give Daiki Diendriver and cards to Daiki, ' Rest assured, I already check your vault, there is nothing worth stealing.' Aria laugh change into menacing stare hearing Daiki words, then she got message from her communicator. ' Aria! Our vault is cracked open,' said the voice from communicator, 'We still counting what is missing but most of important items are still there.' Aria become furious she started to use her biotic power but Nyreen able to hold Aria before she unleashes her wrath. ' Let's just say that is introduction of what I truly capable of, now shall we get going?' Daiki started walked outside the room, ' If my calculation is right, that Worm is already molting and starting making attention to itself.' Aria regain her composure, ' I hate to admit, but that boy got skill, Nyreen go with him, I'll come by later after I check the vault'. 'Allright, we will stay in touch via communicator.' said Nyreen, Aria just nodding and give gesture for Nyreen to go.

Nyreen manage to catch up with Daiki outside of Afterlife Club, Daiki is looking at husk trail leading to manhole, it was opened by brute force. 'It's Worm doing?' Nyreen asked Daiki but he already jumped into manhole opening. Nyreen follow Daiki, and making conversation as they went investigating the sewer. 'So you're coming from different world? Are you from earth?' Daiki shake his head , ' I'm from earth but not this earth'. 'You mean from another dimension?' asked Nyreen jokingly, 'Yes', said Daiki while investigating sewer surrounding. Nyreen who can't believe at what she heard become curious, 'What is your world looks like?' asked Nyreen excited. Daiki turn around at Nyreen while he walking then he facing front again. Daiki remember what is homeworld, and his fight with Jashin-14 and Daiki brother, Junichi Kaito. 'Nothing interesting in my world, it's more backward in term of technology than yours.' Daiki continue to walk. ' Seeing you, I remember myself, how I walk away from my previous outpost, and came to Omega, meeting Aria'. Nyreen reminisce her life, she sees herself in Daiki, 'Why don't you join with us, your skill is valuable, and I'm sure Aria will now appreciate having you, although maybe she still angry with how you break her vault'. Daiki just walking without muttering any single words, Nyreen took Daiki silence as no and follow him silently. They stop at their track when Daiki saw middle age man standing near Worm husk. 'We meet again Diend! I've been expecting you', Daiki look at the man and realize that he is meeting with familiar face. 'Narutaki, can't say that I'm happy to see you too', Daiki eyes look at where Narutaki, middle age guy with brown cap and brown overcoat, standing before him. Nyreen rifle is fixated into Narutaki, ' You're friends?' asked Nyreen sarcastically. 'Nah you can shoot him if you want too,' Nyreen squeeze her laser rifle trigger, barrage of laser attack comes out from her rifle muzzle. But at instance wall of aura protect him. From the wall of aura, 2 armored knight come. ' I will not let you take this world treasure, I'll stop you.' Narutaki signal his hand, 'GO KAMEN RIDER RYUGA, KAMEN RIDER GAOH, DESTROYED KAMEN RIDER DIEND!' Ryuga black armored knight with dragon motif and Gaoh black armored knight that looks menacing with it alligator motif dashing toward Daiki. Daiki pulled Diend card and put it into Diendriver, 'Henshin', Daiki shot his Diendriver upward and transform into Kamen Rider Diend.

Daiki shot his Diendriver into Ryuga but using his sword Ryuga is able to deflect Daiki bullets. Gaoh saw that Daiki is wide open from his previous attack, attack him with sword but manage to dodge from Gaoh sword swing. Daiki moving fast enough makes him at the upper hand, but Ryuga and Gaoh give Daiki no quarter either. 'Diend! You're too late while you here, my plan is already in motion!' Narutaki boasting himself, 'The Worm is already making the move, she is at Aria place now!' Narutaki poin his finger above, 'YOU'RE JOURNEY END HERE!'. Finally said that Wall of Aura engulf Narutaki leaving him behind. 'NYREEN! CONTACT ARIA NOW!' Nyreen quickly contact Aria after hearing Daiki order but only static come from the other side of her communicator. 'I can't contact her, jammer perhaps! SHIT!' Nyreen keeps tuning her communicator frequencies. Daiki who didn't wanted to wasted his times take out 2 card from his holder, card labelled Ryuki and Den 0 is inserted into the Diendriver, ' KAMEN RIDE RYUKI, DEN O,' this time another 2 armored knight Ryuki with red dragon motif and Den O with devil and peach motif appear. 'YOU THIEF JERK! How dare you call me again in middle of my Pudding time!' Den O who didn't bother facing Ryuga and Gaoh protest to Daiki. 'Well protest me after you facing him.' Daiki point to behind Den O when Gaoh sword almost hit him, He manage to Dodge just few millimeters by bending backwards. 'GAOH!' Den O confused himself. 'Now take care of him will you? Good luck!' Daiki running away taking Nyreen leaving Den O to fight Gaoh alone, Den O try to reach Daiki but Gaoh attack him furiously. 'Momotaros just leave Daiki for now, we have to stop Gaoh first.' voice from inner Den O emerge. 'I know Ryutaro, guess we have too,' Den O acknowledge Ryutaro, the voice inside his head. 'Counting on you too Senpai!' Den O nod to Ryuki,'Leave Ryuga to me, concentrate on your enemies.'Ryuki pushes Ryuga forward, Den O is getting ready with his sword, 'Let's go Momotaros,' said Ryutaro, 'SAA IKUZE IKUZE IKUZEEEE!' Den O dashing forward attacking Gaoh.

'Will they be all right?' ask Nyreen to Daiki, 'Don't worry they have defeated them before, they can defeat them again this time,' explain Daiki. Both of them return to sewer entrance, from there they head back to Afterlife. When they arrive, countless bodyguard under Nyreen command are dead, Nyreen become devastated, 'DAMN IT!' Nyreen punch her hand to the ground where she kneel, Daiki look at Afterlife direction and then back at Nyreen, ' No time for mourning the dead, we have things to do.' Daiki grab Nyreen arms, ' Your men knew the risk when they applied for this job, if you are really are their captain do your job and saved the rest of your men inside!' Daiki pointed his hand at Afterlife direction. Nyreen finally stand up, she and Daiki then enter Afterlife club.

'Mother…' young asari approach wounded Aria, for some reason Aria can't poin her gun at the Asari. 'No you can't be… you are supposed to be…' Aria close her eyes and tried to shoot her, but the Asari raise Aria head stopping her from firing her gun. 'Mom, I'm so sorry for what have happened, but now I'm back we will be together again.' After saying that Aria somewhat become docile and fall asleep. 'STOP RIGHT THERE FIEND!' Nyreen arrive at Afterlife lounge with Daiki, the young asari attention turn to them. 'Careful, she ain't normal,' Daiki aiming to the asari and then she start throwing energy ball toward him and Nyreen. Both of them are launched to different corner of the Dance Floor,' What a destructive power'. Daiki was launched quite far from Nyreen position, and the young Asari started walking toward Nyreen. Using biotic power she raised Nyreen from the ground with Kinetic, and tried to slam her to the floor. Daiki quickly used take card labelled Blast and put it in his Diendriver. 'ATTACK RIDE BLAST,' barrage of laser waves attack the monster but sudden barrier emerges that protect the asari and deflect it. 'You gotta be kidding' the Asari raise her hand toward Daiki, she vanished and appear in front of Daiki in mere seconds. Without manage to block Daiki was pushed by sudden telekinetic power from the Asari. He was launched quite far crashing Afterlife wall, and landed on top of a car, he transform back and lost consciousness.


End file.
